


Natale in Hokkaido

by ImperialPair



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Autore: AtobeTezukaN.Drabble: 8°Titolo: Natale in HokkaidoPrompt utilizzati:  //Fandom: OriginaleRating: VerdeGenere: Slice of life, HetPersonaggi: Yuki, KousukeAvvertimenti:  //Introduzione:  Come aveva fatto Kousuke a trascinarla fino in Hokkaido?Eventuali note dell’Autore:  http://www.dafont.com/it/hello-stockholm.font?text=Grazie+Babbo+Natale





	Natale in Hokkaido

**Author's Note:**

> Autore: AtobeTezuka  
> N.Drabble: 8°  
> Titolo: Natale in Hokkaido  
> Prompt utilizzati: //  
> Fandom: Originale   
> Rating: Verde  
> Genere: Slice of life, Het  
> Personaggi: Yuki, Kousuke  
> Avvertimenti: //  
> Introduzione: Come aveva fatto Kousuke a trascinarla fino in Hokkaido?  
> Eventuali note dell’Autore: http://www.dafont.com/it/hello-stockholm.font?text=Grazie+Babbo+Natale

Come aveva fatto Kousuke a trascinarla fino in Hokkaido?  
Avrebbe dovuto immaginare che lì il freddo sarebbe stato terribilmente pungente. Era costretta ogni giorno ad indossare capi talmente pesanti che quasi le bloccano i movimenti: altro che andare a sciare!  
Poteva mica finire lì?: Ovvio che no!  
La nevicata notturna aveva bloccato del tutto la zona e raggiungere le piste da sci era praticamente impossibile.   
Kousuke si avvicinò alla moglie con una fumate tazze di tè verde.  
«Tieni Yuki: sono certo che ti riscalderà.»  
«L'anno prossimo resterò ad Okinawa!»   
Quell'anno il natale sarebbe stato davvero arduo da sopportare.


End file.
